Panels and Beams
Here you will find the details of learning how to make Panels and Beams for house construction as well as furniture construction. Each of these quests will require a specific level to be attained in crafting, along with a certain amount of continental faction and you must complete the appropriate tier quest.These recipes are NOT continental specific which means you only need to locate one of the NPC's from one of the 3 continents in order to learn the panels and beams. (i.e. if you learn apprentice panels in Tanvu, there is no reason to seek out the NPC in Tursh or Khal). These requirements are as follows: Apprentice requires - Apprentice Tier Quest completed, Level 21 Crafting, 500 Continental Artisan Faction Initiate requires - Initiate Tier Quest completed, Level 31 Crafting, 2000 Continental Artisan Faction Journeyman requires - Journeyman Tier Quest completed, Level 41 Crafting, 5000 Continental Artisan Faction Once you have the appropriate crafting level, Tier quest complete, and faction, you can learn these recipes here: Apprentice Panels Requires: 5 Dry Timber Seek: (Tursh) Alasani Northdragon (Tanvu) Shaliz Talhani (Khal) Requirements: Bring your own materials *Locations* Tursh -*you can learn Thestran Standard Housing Logs from this NPC as well* Tanvu - Alasani Northdragon is the Master Artificer located in Tanvu. As you appear at the rift stone, follow the castle wall around to your left. As you approach the main gate to Tanvu, you will notice the crafting area straight ahead (with the main gate on your left). Alasani Northdragon is around the back of the house near the artificer work stations. Khal - Shaliz Talhani is located in the Khal crafting area on the western docks. Apprentice Beams Requires: 5 Dry Timber Seek: (Tursh) Alasani Northdragon (Tanvu) Shaliz Talhani (Khal) Requirements: Bring your own materials *Locations* Tursh -*you can learn Thestran Standard Housing Logs from this NPC as well* Tanvu - Alasani Northdragon is the Master Artificer located in Tanvu. As you appear at the rift stone, follow the castle wall around to your left. As you approach the main gate to Tanvu, you will notice the crafting area straight ahead (with the main gate on your left). Alasani Northdragon is around the back of the house near the artificer work stations. Khal - Shaliz Talhani is located in the Khal crafting area on the western docks. Initiate Panels Requires: Seek: (Leth Nurae) (River Valley Outpost - Seawatch Rift Stone) (Lomshir) Requirements: Bring your own materials *Locations* Leth Nurae - River Valley Outpost (Seawatch Coast Rift Stone) -The NPC is standing inside a tent by the Artificer Refining Table. From the rift stone, pass by the first tent nearest the stone and cross the center yard. You will see another set of tents on a small hill. The tent you seek is the furthest to the left, the NPC is standing inside the tent on the left as you enter it). Lomshir - Initiate Beams Requires: Seek: (Leth Nurae) (River Valley Outpost - Seawatch Rift Stone) (Lomshir) Requirements: Bring your own materials *Locations* Leth Nurae - River Valley Outpost (Seawatch Coast Rift Stone) -The NPC is standing inside a tent by the Artificer Refining Table. From the rift stone, pass by the first tent nearest the stone and cross the center yard. You will see another set of tents on a small hill. The tent you seek is the furthest to the left, the NPC is standing inside the tent on the left as you enter it). Lomshir - Journeyman Panels Requires: Dusky Timber x5 Seek: Rose Olmseed (New Targonor), Atak (Southwatch), (Ahgram) Requirements: Bring your own materials *Locations* New Targonor - Rose Olmseed is located in the New Targonor crafting square in the S.E. corner Southwatch - Atak is located at the S.W. gate of southwatch Ahgram - Shar Caruma, Master Artificer Journeyman Beams Requires: Dusky Timber x5 Seek: Rose Olmseed (New Targonor) Atak (Southwatch) (Ahgram) Requirements: Bring your own materials *Locations* New Targonor - Rose Olmseed is located in the New Targonor crafting square in the S.E. corner Southwatch - Atak is located at the S.W. gate of southwatch Ahgram- Shar Caruma, Master Artificer